You want me to do what now?
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Movieverse! When a random person gets sucked into Ninjago Movie, she isn't too happy to learn that the mystery person behind all of this wants her to befriend the ninja, oh and help them save all of Ninjago. Yeah...how is she gonna do that when there is an obvious age difference? This was going to be fun, said no one.
1. Prologue

Prologue: I wake up in the wrong house…

Something was wrong…the room is spinning. The walls blurred together to the point where I am sure that they had merged into one wall. I could also feel the worn brown carpet shifting under my feet. A howling wind whistled loudly in my ears. The ground lurched one last time, throwing me to the ground suddenly. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but no sound escaped me. _Am I turning into a mute? I don't really know that many signs in sign language! On the bright side being mute might help with the others understanding me better._ I allowed my thoughts to take hold, distracting me briefly from my dilemma, a spinning room.

I couldn't keep my balance anymore and crashed to the ground, slamming hard enough that I was sure that everyone on the floor below me could hear it. Stabbing pain shot through my right arm as a too late reminder that I might want to land on something else… or pick something softer to fall on. Groaning, I closed my eyes as I wished for it all too just stop… I just wanted it to stop!

Just as suddenly as it started, the world stopped spinning. Wincing, I slowly got up, grasping my throbbing arm as I did so. A quick glance around my room showed that everything was still in place. My flower print stainless steel water bottle was still on my desk next to my charging phone and laptop. A variety of pictures were either taped to the wall or hung up with care in their frames. My tablet was next to my laptop, as was my wireless mouse. I even could see that my shelf above my Cedar Chest was still overflowed with knickknacks and jewelry, and relief flooded me upon seeing that nothing had fallen and broken during that strange occurrence.

Turning around slowly, I was able to check on the side of my room where my bed was at. Again, everything was still in place. Pillows and stuffed animals covered the top of my bed, nearly covering my covers. The shelf above my bed still had all of my knickknacks there, and my picture of my late grandparents. That was good, I would hate for something to happen to that. A mirror in a blue frame with a giant purple and blue butterfly in the upper-left corner and my name spelled out in white underneath the glass was hanging above my first initial, painted a bright blue with elephants marching up and down it. Shaking my head, I collapsed onto my bed and grabbed the oldest toy there. It was a stuffed blue dog with long floppy ears. Even though it was almost as old as me, there was no sign of wear and tear anywhere. Its nose and the inside of its ears were a bright pink, bottom of the back paws and around the bottom half of the face was white.

"Well Clues. That just happened. Nothing seems to be out of place though, so I'm not gonna worry about it." I didn't expect him to answer. I never did. Placing him on my chest, I stared at my ceiling for the longest time, debating on whether or not I should be good and go to bed now or not. I was already in my dark maroon pajamas that the shirt read Let Me Sleep. With a few Zs on the bottom to make it even cooler. I did like my sleep…once I was in bed. Before I get that far, I drag my feet.

A loud ding suddenly drew my attention to my phone. Puzzled on who could possibly be texting me at this hour of the night, I got up and walked over to check it. Turning it on, I quickly gave it my password, unlocking it effectively. Confusion flooded me as I stared at the screen. It wasn't from anyone that I knew…in fact it didn't even have an ID to tell me who it was. Puzzled I read the text. _Hello. Do not leave your room just yet. For that matter, I would wait until morning before I leave if I am you._

I blinked slowly, not liking this at all. _Who are you?_ I also wanted to know how did they get a hold of my number and a variety of other things.

 _That does not really matter. At the moment I recommend going to bed and sleep soundly. I am not quite done here._ I knitted by eyebrows together, puzzled. "Done doing what exactly? Come on Maira ( **A/N: Pronounced as MAY-ra** )! This isn't your business!" I scolded myself for being a smidgen too interested in what the mysterious texter was up to.

I abandoned my phone, quickly clearing off my bed and crawling under the covers. It was almost ten and I had already set my alarm clock to go off at eight forty-five. Sleep might make all of this go away anyways. Yeah, that's it. Sleep will make everything go away, because this was just a dream obviously. Exhausted from the last few minutes alone, I crashed into a deep dreamless sleep.

…..

I woke up when my alarm went off on schedule. Yawning, I climbed out of my covers and grabbed the black glasses case that I kept my glasses in. Slipping them on, I stretched luxuriously, glad to see that my phone held no physical sign that some mystery person had texted me on that number. Shaking my head, I opened my bedroom door and stepped out… surprisingly it took me a minute before I realized that I was not home. The hallway went the wrong way and was much shorter than what I remembered, and the floor was hard wood and not the same worn brown carpet as my room. The walls were painted a pale gray instead of a blue that was a shade lighter than my own walls. Whipping around, I grabbed my phone off of my desk and checked it.

 _Good morning sleepyhead. First door on the right is the bathroom. The first door on the left is a closet. Living room and kitchen are at the end of the hall. I'm sure that you figure those two out. The door to the right of your room is a laundry room. Figured you might want to be able to do that._ I wanted to throw my phone. _Who was this that they think that they can just turn my life upside over night…and where am I!?_ I seriously hope this wasn't someone else's house. Walking over to the bathroom door, I decided to just go over my morning routine.

The bathroom truthfully looked like something I might have had some say in. Pale blue walls, dark baby blue and white tiles in a checkers pattern on the floor. And it was a tub without the showerhead. Actually, the lack of a showerhead was a smidgen distorting. I didn't even think they actually made those still. Shaking my head, I quickly remembered that I still needed my bathrobe, towel, and shaver, and was about to go get them from my room, when I noticed that for some reason…they were in the bathroom already. My pink shaver was sitting on the edge of the tub while my pink plaid bathrobe was hanging on the back of the door on a little robe/towel hanger thingie that was shaped like an elephant's head. My towel was resting on the towel bar, next to a clean one for drying my hands. I glanced over at the sink, which matched the blue and white color scheme to see my blue toothbrush sitting in a toothbrush holder, with a new thing of mint flavored toothpaste next to it.

 _Ok…mystery person apparently wants you to feel comfortable with the use of this house or apartment. We don't know which yet now, do we Maira._ I pinched my nose as I groaned, wondering if the mystery person knew that I like to talk to myself in third person. I also like to talk about myself in third person but that typically only happens around kids. After checking that I had body wash, citrus scented like the one back home… and shampoo, different brand and it was scented like strawberries…and conditioner. Same as the shampoo. Guess I'm all set to wash up.

….

I sat at the edge of my bed, frowning. Should I put shoes on? Or am I the only one here? I had finished the nicest bath ever…no one tried hammering the door in while screeching about me taking too long, and changed into a pair of jeans and an old handy-down black sweater with Mickey Mouse drawing Minnie's face with chalk. It also had three words and a bit of the alphabet that he supposedly had written. Shaking my head, I decided that some breakfast was long overdue.

Standing up, I walked down the hall until I reached the kitchen and living room. It was open floor plan, obviously, since there was nothing constricting the passage between the two. Slipping into the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see that there was a bit of food in there. Closing the fridge, I opened the freezer to find that the premade sausage patties that my parents buy were in there. And I know there were eggs in the fridge along with a package of cheese, half Swiss and half cheddar. Opening the cupboards, I began trying to figure out where everything was. Surprise flickered through me over how easy that was. The cupboard above the stove held the bread products, including whole wheat English muffins. While the cupboards over the counter held bowls, plates, cups, and my special mug…this didn't make any sense to me, as well as measuring cups and glass bowls and containers. The ones under the counter held pots and pans, and large plastic bowls. I also found lids, and serving trays as well as cutting boards. Truthfully, everything was where I would expect it if I had some say, or a lot of say in the placing of stuff. I even discovered that the cupboard next to the one with the bread was filled with spices and flavorings.

Humming to myself, I grabbed an egg and turned the griddle on. Looks like I was having a breakfast sandwich today. I dug into the fridge and opened the sausage patties, pulling one out. I tossed it onto the hot griddle, listening to it sizzle.

It didn't take long before I had one hard egg with cheddar cheese melted over the top, and a sausage patty completely cooked. I placed those on the slightly toasted whole wheat muffin that I had pried apart. Satisfied that I now had a good breakfast, I picked up the sandwich and bit into it.

I was hungry, so eating something that was technically most likely someone else's food didn't exactly ring a bell. Besides that, I figured that the mystery person texting me lived here and they totally where asking me to use their stuff and everything. Of course… I am just ignoring the fact that everything points to the fact that no one actually lives here.

 **A/N: Hello! So, yeah. Uh, Bookkeeper2004 has started a drop someone (herself) in the middle of the fandom story…and I decided to give it a go. Mainly because all the ones that I have seen are written as if the author is the same age as the characters. And that probably is true in some/most cases…however this is a self-insert (without my actual name or contact information.) where I am not just myself, but also I am my actual age which means I can't go to the high school and hang with the guys. Sorry, not that old.**

 **If you haven't read Bookkeeper's story, it is called** _ **Someone tell me what's happening**_ **. She is an amazing author and totally deserves to hear that from other people than just me. Just as a warning, I really do think in third person and occasionally refer to myself in third person. Sorry. It is just something that I do sometimes. I also have never seen the movie, but am a huge fan of the TV series! Which is important to know for this.**

 **I also love reviews. (Bookkeeper does too) So yeah, get use to this…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In which I learn where I am at…

I placed the dishes I had dirtied into the dishwasher, my mind drawing a blank as I tried to think of something to do. Oh well, when one can't think of anything…one listens to music! I headed back to my room, slipping easily into the white folding chair that was set up in front of my white folding table desk. I quickly lifted my laptop's top up, powering my computer on. Typing my password into it quickly, I jabbed the enter key. A minute later I was looking at a simple picture of a river cutting through wild grass. It was my backdrop for my laptop, and I loved it. Not sure much the fact that it was nature…but rather that I took that picture myself in Yellowstone National Park a couple of summers ago. Grabbing my wireless mouse, I flipped it over so as to turn it on. Placing it back on my desk, I clicked on the Google Chrome icon on my task bar. Once that was up, I clicked on a shortcut to Youtube search, Wildside. A minute later, I was staring at a blank document for one of my fanfictions while Disney's Wildside from Adventures in Babysitting.

Humming along, I started to write how running away was going so far for Ray and Maya. Just then, my phone went off to announce another text. Snagging it, I checked it to see that it was from the same mystery person as all of my other texts. _Hmm, bored I see. At least you are not starting a new story just because you are bored._ I could feel myself bristle at that comment, I only ever did that _once_. And it is now on hiatus. _I will have you know that everything in the apartment is for you to use to your heart's content. Consider it as your own. I will be paying the bills and rent, so all you have to worry about is the groceries once you get that far down the line. Now then, the reason why you are here…which by the way is Ninjago City, just so you know, is because I need your help._

I frowned at that, even as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. "Ninjago City is a real place?! Wait…what kind of help do you think that I can give you?" I quickly texted him or her back. _What kind of help?_

 _I need you to ensure that the ninja win. Now then, in case you didn't notice, you have a key ring sitting on the table in the kitchen. There are a couple of keys there. The plain metal one is the one to the apartment. The white card is the electronic key to allow you to use the buildings elevator without needing to ask for someone to send for you. The key with the black rubber thing on the end is for your own motorcycle._ I wanted to protest at that. Giving me something that requires a driver's license was a bad idea. A really bad idea… _Don't worry. It's self-driving. It also has a GPS installed to let it know where you want to go. There is a license for this realm sitting on the table as well. Don't ask how I got it. You need to befriend the ninja and work on your cover. There's a nearby university if that helps._

I rubbed my forehead, wondering how I got into this mess. Besides that, I can I help the _ninja_ of all people?! They were, I mean, are heroes. A ding told me that I have a new text from my mysterious benefactor, is that what I should call my kidnapper since he or she is giving me my own apartment? _I believe you just need to make it_ _ **look**_ _like you are a student there. If anyone asks what you are studying, child care should be good enough._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, pushing my glasses up onto the top of my head. I quickly pushed them back down. _How am I supposed to help the ninjas?_

 _You know who they are. You also know more than anyone else, since you watch that ridiculous cartoon about them._

 _Hey. I actually like that series. Not too sure about the movie…wait. You don't know who the ninja are…but that means that I am in the movie!_

I sat my phone down as panic set in over this detail. What good was the TV series when the Movie was an AU of the series?! A ding told me that he or she had sent me another text. Only instead of answering it, I shoved my phone into my pocket, deciding that a little fresh air would be nice. Especially since I wasn't dependant on anyone driving me anywhere.

Walking out of my bedroom, I checked the kitchen to see that he was right. There was a key ring and license on the table. Snagging both, I headed back to my room. Opening up my sock drawer, I grabbed a random pair of socks and pulled them on. I then walked over to the end of my bed where I kept my shoes neatly lined up. Grabbing my sneakers, I glanced around as I tied them on. I needed my purse at least…if not my wallet. Standing up, I walked over and grabbed the homemade brown, with colorful owls printed on it, purse that my eldest sister made me for my birthday awhile ago. After a brief debate, I grabbed my velvety maroon jacket. Striding out of the door, I made sure to lock the apartment behind me. I glanced at the door number, hoping that I might actually remember it since it was important to know. _One thirty one. Got it…I hope._

Now to explore the city….

…..

I tapped my fingers on the handle of my brand new cyan motorcycle, staring at the stop light. Somehow I doubted he expected me to run off first chance I get to explore the city. But…I needed something to do. And what do you know; this place has a Hobby Lobby. Now armed with a few crafts that will keep me busy for…about ten minutes top, I had entered the high school into the GPS. If only the light will turn green!

As if it read my mind, the light _finally_ turned green. Sighing with relief, I straightened up as the motorcycle revved up underneath me. It moved easily through the streets, heading to the high school. Now I just needed to remember that if I do see the gang…to act cool. Like I don't know their biggest secret.

The motorcycle pulled up into the drop off for the high school. Many students were milling about, though no one really paid me any attention. Wow. It will seriously be too easy to sneak in there and grab the gang. Shaking my head, I noticed a group of students that appeared to be laughing at the expense of another. Anger made me bristle instantly, Shay-Anna had to deal with bullies growing up, and I never liked it. Maybe it was a best friend thing, or maybe it was because she was my twin sister, but I just didn't like it one bit. Turning the key so as to turn on the engine, I pulled the key out and shoved it into my pocket as I swung my leg over the side of the motorcycle.

Marching over, I narrowed my eyes angrily at the teens. "Hey! You! Knock it off! It's not nice to pick on someone!" I stopped within inches of them, hoping that they wouldn't think I was just another teen.

The leader, who was wearing white pants and a blue sweater, he also had brown hair and black eyes. "And you are who? A newbie at the school?"

"No… look, you shouldn't pick on others. It's not nice and I am sure his friends and appreciate it if you knock it off. Now scam if you aren't going to apologize." I glowered at him, allowing just a bit of a snap into my voice.

Apparently he realized that I was an adult and decided that leaving was in his best interest. "I can't believe him… or anyone that bullies for that matter. Think you can take me to your principal office? I really would like to report him."

The kid that I had rescued, who had ridiculously long blonde hair and was wearing a green sweater that looked familiar, brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Umm, actually the principal won't do anything once he realizes that I'm the one complaining…and that the complaint is against Chen, the most popular boy in school."

I froze, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. I knew that voice. No wonder I recognized that sweater. I watched a ton of the trailers for the Movie…and I am sure he wore it once or twice in the TV series. "Lloyd Garmadon?"

Lloyd winced as he looked at me nervously, before he could say anything though a rebel-looking teen came barreling up to him. Her semi-long black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Lloyd! Are you alright? Who's this? Is she bothering you?" She got into a defensive position, fury dancing in her eyes.

It took me a minute to realize that was Nya from this universe. Yeah, I think I prefer her with the short crop hair and cheerful, if not frustrated sometimes, personality over this tough girl one. Lloyd shook his head as he finished brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Actually… she just chewed Chen out for picking on me. Um, I didn't get your name…"

"Mai." I tried my best not to go into fangirling mode.

I think I succeeded… just then someone else walked up to the two of them. "Hey sis! Mom says that we can invite one friend over for dinner. Thinking what I'm thinking?"

And I lost it… "Eeeeeh! I am such a big fan! You are totally awesome Kai! Wow, can I have your autograph? Wait. Can I have all of your autographs?! That would be awesome!"

The three ninjas slowly backed away from me, worry creasing their brows. "Um…you feeling ok Mai?" Lloyd timidly backed away from me.

I was by now bouncing on my feet, and had a giant stupid smile on my face. "Of course! I mean…come on I am meeting three of the ninjas! And the coolest ones to add the cherry on top! Ooh! Wait till I tell Shay-Anna that I met the green ninja! She will be so jealous!" A nervous laugh escaped the three friends, before they bolted for it. Unfortunately, it was when they did that, did I realize that I just blew it big time. I quickly slunk off to my motorcycle. Deciding that now would be a good time to check out the university. Pulling my phone out, I checked the text message that I have been ignoring all day.

 _Oh, Mai, one other thing. You can't let the ninjas know that you know who they are…_ Oops. Maybe I should practice my acting skills again. I mean, my senior year in high school wasn't that long ago, I can still tap into that. I hope.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah… so I just set things up to call myself ancient… so there you have it, I am ancient. Uh, that could have gone better… oops on my part. Maybe I should have read that text before that happened I could have better control. But seriously, Lloyd is awesome because he is, well, Lloyd. And Nya is all about the girl power…while being slightly girly. Not all tough and things like the movie trailers depict her as. And Kai...I write about him the most. Let's leave it at that. He is fun to torture…probably shouldn't tell that to him to his face though.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **P.S. Go read Bookkeeper's story if you haven't yet!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Oh boy… too much _Tangled_ apparently.

I carefully hung my finished art projects up in my bedroom, feeling a brief feeling of boredom. I really needed something to do that would last me awhile. Uh, guess I could work on my butterfly latch hook… before I could even head over to where I keep that, a loud alarm blared out suddenly, startling me. Not knowing what to do, I froze, my heart pounding loudly as my imagination kicked into overdrive. My phone suddenly going off brought me back to the present, and I quickly seized it to see that it was another text from my mystery person.

 _That alarm means that the city is under attack and the Secret Ninja Force is on their way to save the day. Go help them!_

Right. That should be easy enough. I started to run out the door, before remembering that I didn't have any weapons. Or training for that matter. Unless one hour of self-defense once in my lifetime counted when I didn't really remember much about what we were taught…yeah I need an easy to use weapon. And I know just the weapon for me to! After all the apartment came stocked with them…

….

I widened my eyes in surprise to see the gigantic mechs in action. Tightening my grip on my weapon, I shoved my helmet's blue visor down over my eyes. I really didn't need to flip it down, I just felt better if no one could see my face. I mean…my clothes were normal everyone had them clothes right?

Swinging my motorcycle around to a skidding stop, ok we all know that it is the motorcycle that did that, next to what I presumed to be Zane's mech, jumping off instinctively. After slamming into the ground and scrapping my knees and palms, I decided to leave the things in action movies…for action movies. Grunting, I scrambled to my feet as I tried to ignore the small drops of blood that oozed out. It wasn't a whole lot, so I wasn't worried. Brandishing my weapon, I went to block some weirdly dressed guy; I mean seriously, was that a giant crab that he was wearing?; from attacking the coolest nindroid in nindroid history.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I wondered if I sounded braver to others than I did to my own ears. It sounded more like I said 'please please don't hurt me!' Stifling a groan, I readjusted my grip on my weapon…

"Are you threatening me with a frying pan?" The crab dude raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Um? Yes? Haven't you ever seen _Tangled_? Frying pan is the best weapon out there….unless you are going against a sword wielding horse then you are dead." I rolled my eyes, so that he had to have seen that movie; or at least the commercial where it showed that scene between Maximus and Flynn Rider. Last I checked everyone had seen that scene.

"Wait…what?!" The crab fellow stepped back looking confused.

Zane shook his head, before speaking tensely. "Civilian…I have no recollection of anything called tangled…"

"Uh? My name isn't civilian...Besides that I was dragged here from another dimension where you're all just a cartoon to help you all save the day!" I was really confused now. Didn't the mystery person, whom I was presuming was Sensei Wu, I mean who else would want the ninjas to win…? But if Zane didn't know about me; that would mean that he wasn't warned about me…and that meant that it wasn't Sensei Wu! And now my head is spinning… I plopped down on the ground, scratching my head. Well, trying to. I was wearing a helmet after all.

"Back away slowly… maybe she won't notice…" Crab guy whispered as he slowly backed away.

I frowned, before turning to face Zane. "What does he mean by that Zane? I can still see you guys!"

Zane gasped loudly, before shaking his head furiously at me. "I am sorry…I do not know what you mean by Zane."

I frowned at the obvious lie, before recalling the fact that while the TV show had it so that everyone knew…no one knew in the movie. And I was in the movie. When will I stop mixing everything up? shaking my head at him, I jumped back to my feet, swinging my frying pan the same that Rapunzel does when she first knocks out Flynn. "Right…sorry Zane."

"Seriously?! Stop calling him that!" Cole appeared out of nowhere, looking highly disturbed that I knew Zane's secret identity.

I hurried off, deciding that extracting myself from the situation was the best option. Climbing back onto my motorcycle, I punched in find green ninja. I knew from punching in find Zane; that it apparently didn't know the ninjas identities like I did and that was a smidgen of a problem since I knew who they were and wanted to type in find them by name. The motorcycle roared to life, before zipping off to who knows where.

…..

Apparently Lloyd was having a smidgen of a temper tantrum near the mayor's office; due to the fact his father didn't realize that he was ruining his life. Honestly, I was wondering how come no one knew he was the green ninja. Or how terrible they've been treating him. I slammed by frying pan against a bench out of frustration, neatly breaking the handle off. "Uh…guess you can't believe everything you see in movies. Oh well. Maira just needs to go buy a new frying pan if Maira ever needs this one." I rambled to myself, not really thinking about how I was in a public place, and possibly getting weird looks.

Lloyd shook his head as he turned to face me. "Who are you, and who is Maira?"

I quirked my eyebrow upwards, wondering what kind of question was that. "I'm Maira. I was just talking to myself in third person. I do that sometimes." Lloyd suddenly banged his head against a nearby wall…which looked like it hurt a lot. "You shouldn't do that Lloyd. You can get seriously hurt…trust me the migraine ain't worth it."

Lloyd froze, starting to hyperventilate. "How do you know that name? Not that its important or anything…but still! That name?!"

I blinked rapidly, before hopping on my motorcycle and typing in home. "Ah…that is a good question but Zane now thinks I'm crazy when I gave him that answer. So yeah… just talk to him about it! Okay Max, let's see how fast you can run." I zoomed away, ignoring the confused looks being shot at me. Hey, if they didn't know Tangled well enough to catch onto what I was saying; that was their fault.

…..

I shoved my key into the lock, locking the door behind me. I glanced down at the destroyed frying pan in my hand, before tossing it in a jumbled heap into the trash can that was at the edge of the kitchen. Turning I was about to walk back to my room, when I noticed _him_. I froze, wondering if I was supposed to say something to him to be polite…or scream my head for a better lack of common sense.

Garmadon groaned upon noticing my hesitance, standing up to his full height, all four arms somehow resting on the table in front of him. "Maira…we need to talk."

Scream like a banshee it was then. I opened my mouth and screeched as loudly as I could.

 **A/N: Done! Um..yeah. That just happened. Did you catch all of my** _ **Tangled**_ **references!? And now Garmadon is in my apartment…what could he ever want from me I wonder… ah, Bookkeeper most likely knows cause we discussed it once… um, yeah. GO READ HER STORY IT'S AMAZING!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Why not just Wave White Flags?

 _Turning I was about to walk back to my room, when I noticed_ _him_ _. I froze, wondering if I was supposed to say something to him to be polite…or scream my head for a better lack of common sense._

 _Garmadon groaned upon noticing my hesitance, standing up to his full height, all four arms somehow resting on the table in front of him. "Maira…we need to talk."_

 _Scream like a banshee it was then. I opened my mouth and screeched as loudly as I could._

Garmadon launched across the room, slapping one of his four hands against my mouth roughly. "Stop it Maira!" He hissed fiercely, panic gleaming in his eyes. "We do not want anyone to know I am here!"

I swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. Garmadon removed his hand, just about glowering at me. I crossed my arms across my chest as I looked him in the eye. "What are you doing here and how do you know my name?"

A snort of laughter escaped Garmadon as he shook his head at me. "Who do you think brought you here to help my enemies win? My idiotic brother?"

I blinked slowly before rubbing my forehead. "Yes? Sorry that just made the most sense to me…and hey! Sensei Wu is not an idiot!" I just barely registered what it was that he called the ninjas mentor. Garmadon rolled his eyes at me, mumbling something under his breath. Shaking my head quickly to bring it back to the conversation at hand, it was starting to wander off again, I uncrossed my arms, holding my hands out in a plaintive plea position. "Wouldn't it, you know, make more sense to just get a hold of white flags and wave were all of Ninjago can see them?"

"Why would I do that?" Garmadon seemed confused about that.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly wondering if he even knew what white flags typically stood for. "White flags are a sign that is used to alert your enemies that you are surrounding."

"But I'm not surrounding. I just need you to make sure that the ninjas win so that my wife and child stay unharmed." I couldn't help it; I doubled over in laughter upon hearing _that_.

"Let me get this straight… you want me to make sure that the Koko and not Misako even though I much prefer Misako from the TV series…and the Green Ninja are safe from your plans? Yeah that makes sense!" I spluttered out in between giggles. One or two words between each giggle to be more precise.

Garmadon flung his hands in the air, looking highly exasperated. "I didn't say the green ninja! I said my son! La-loyd!"

"Lloyd." I automatically corrected him, suddenly feeling a flash of irritation. "Man, you do realize that your TV series counterpart can pronounce his name correctly right? And would go out of his way to find a way to reshape Ninjago after himself while avoiding fighting the ninjas? I mean he went back in time to prevent Kai from becoming the red ninja!"

Garmadon rolled his eyes as he crossed all four arms across his chest. "I am not my TV series counterpart though…"

"Got that right. You should have pulled your counterpart here…particularly if he is from after the end of season two and before the ending of season four." I grinned as I imagined the mass confusion that would cause.

Garmadon stared at me as if I was insane. "Why that certain time frame?"

I blinked, before grinning at him. "Easy…end of season two is when all evil is eradicated out of you so you're good, and the end of season four is when you sacrificed yourself to save Ninjago. Really sad actually, almost as sad as when Zane did the same thing at the end of season three…only difference is that he's a robot and can be rebuilt and you're not." I frowned as I recalled his sacrifice.

Garmadon groaned, slamming his head into the table. "Not helping Maira! Look, I need you to try and get a job as a substitute teacher at La-loyd's school. Shouldn't be too hard. And please keep your knowledge of the ninjas low key!"

"Too late. I already blew it with Lloyd and the siblings…is their last name Smith here or is it something else? I am really confused about that…" Realizing that I was rambling and not staying on topic, I flipped back to what I was saying. "And I told Zane and Cole that I am from another dimension sent here to help them. Of course they didn't see my face nor did they get my name….uh, Lloyd got my full name and the whole Mai thing. The siblings just got the name Mai."

Garmadon rubbed his forehead, a look of pure torture on his face. "Let me get this straight… you can't keep it down low? At all?"

"Nope. So…do I get an elemental power to help me save the day?" I eagerly asked the idea of having a power sounding really intriguing to me.

Garmadon glared at me, before moving to leave the apartment. "I will be checking up on you occasionally. Try to stay down low. No one around here knows about the whole other dimensions and parallel universes thing being real and I rather keep it that way."

"Fine. I'll do some research on acting." I knew even as I grounded that out that my research wasn't going to be very helpful. Might be on the funny side but not really insightful.

Garmadon looked at me dubiously, before shaking his head and opening the door. "Goodbye Maira."

"Bye Garmadon…oh. And it's Mai. I rarely go by Maira." I grabbed my left arm with my right hand.

Garmadon rolled his eyes again at me, before leaving, snapping the door shut behind him with finality.

I whipped around and made a beeline to the CD stack-case that I used as a bedside table, crouching down to grab the homemade green paper case that was sitting on top of my collection of CDs. Pulling it out, I walked over and booted my computer back up, opening my CD player holder thingie… I don't know what it is called ok, up. Pulling the CD out, I popped it in, and started to play one of the videos on it. Ok, I fumbled around till I could get the CDs menu up. Once I finally figured that out, I clicked on the one that was labeled Group 6 Informercial. A minute later a black screen popped up with that oh so creative title flashing across the one corner. It faded away as the actual title, Vizzy Juice, came across the screen. That then faded away to show a haunted house. I watched as a slightly younger me with a tall boy walked onto the screen, glancing over at the haunted house. A conversation came up between us, with me expressing how strong desire not to go into said haunted house. Eventually we agreed to wait for another boy to show up before we make any concrete plans. Said boy then ran up and roared like a monster at the both of us. The first boy flung his hand up to his heart to portray his surprise and fear, while I yelped and…accidently stepped out of the camera's view. I paused the video as the second boy burst out laughing, banging my head. Pushing my annoyance over that mistake to the side, I turned it back on and continued watching it. Once it was over with, I pulled up the menu and stared at the rest of the things. The only one that had as much acting in it as that one would be the 4th interview group 3. If memory served correctly that one also had a lot of bloopers at the end…

Shaking my head, I closed the computer down and walked into the kitchen in time for someone to very loudly begin to bang on my door…at the same time my phone went off. Deciding that I need to checkout see who was calling, I grabbed my phone to read the caller id. Shay-Anna. Sweet! I ignored the door as I clicked answer.

 **A/N: Done! Before you ask…Vizzy Juice isn't a real thing. And that wasn't a real commercial I was watching with myself in it. I took a couple of Video classes in high school and that was one of my homework assignments (which we did all in class just cause we weren't allowed to take the expensive cameras home or anything of the expensive equipment home) Basically, my mind is going on the track where if I review my 'acting career', I can improve my acting while here. And I started with Vizzy Juice because I love the fact it is the middle of winter and we were doing something Halloween themed for our assignment. And since I actually did popped it in to see what it was labeled as… I think I will go ahead and watch psa musical group 4. That one was good. And with a larger group so we always had at least two people behind the camera at a time. Unlike the Vizzy Juice one where the scene with all three of us there had no one behind the camera.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Best Friends and Crazy Conversations…that are normal!? **(A/N: Phone Conversation is co-written with Angel Talon!)**

"What's up sis?"

" _Your room's missing. Were you kidnapped by a crazy man?"_

I blinked slowly, before grinning like a madman. "Yup. You can never guess who!"

" _It has to be someone with powers… Lord Voldemort, Garmadon, Mother Gothel, Cuckoo, Palpatine, Did I said Garmadon?"_

I sniggered loudly as I nearly doubled over. "Did you just call Dooku cuckoo? You already said Garmadon."

" _His name rhymes with cuckoo and he is cuckoo, also there are traces of dark matter where your room used to be, so I already know it is Garmadon."_

I rolled my eyes skyward, a huge grin crossing my features. "Bet you didn't know it was Movie Garmadon, and he wants me to help his archenemy to win."

" _You mean his son? Maybe that's my fault…"_

" _ **WHAT DID YOU DO**_!?"

" _Umm, you know how we don't like movie Garmadon?"_

"Well yeah...What does that have to do with what did you do!?"

" _you know Garmadon is terrified of strawberries?"_

"Seriously!? You could have warned me first ya know?" I slapped my forehead like that made perfect sense.

" _Okay… I might have kidnapped a Death Eater and am trying to find a way to reverse the killing curse."_

"Have you tried to see if the laughing charm will work?" I casually asked as I rummaged through my fridge to find something to drink.

" _Yea, actually using the laughing charm with the killing curse turns one into a werewolf apparently… DON'T ASK ABOUT THE CHEER CHARM!"_

"Ok…I won't ask. At least now I know where the werewolves are coming from." I poured a glass of juice, a thoughtful look crossing on my face. "What about a expect patronum spell? That should do the trick right?"

" _I found the reverse spell two hours before calling you. Only problem is, I have no idea what I did, just that I have Harry's scar. What are you doing about Garmadon's dilemma? He won't surrender until after the cure takes full effect, which will be in about two years."_

I sighed as I tipped the liquid down my parch throat. "Soo, I'm stuck here for the next two years…unless…"

" _Oh! You knew there was an unless part!"_

I rolled my eyes, before sitting the now dirty glass in the sink. "I was just guessing that there was an unless part since that makes total sense. So, do you know how to speed up the process?"

" _Yep! The more good deeds Garmadon does, the faster it goes! So, trick him into doing services around town. Also, I have to go stop a rampaging werewolf/Death Eater from killing everyone in our dimension, so… Bye!"_

I rolled my eyes at that, soo typical of her, before hanging up myself. Turning around, I walked over and was about to open the door only to realize that now Sensei Wu was sitting in my living room…with a very concerned look on his face.

"Um…hi? When did you get in here?" I vaguely wondered if I should have paid more attention to my surroundings while talking to my best friend.

"Awhile ago…when you didn't answer when I knocked on the door. Who was that you were talking to?" He looked generally worried.

I shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "My best friend. Shay-Anna. She's cool."

He looked terrified now. I wonder why… "I see…do you usually have conversations with her about kidnappings and, uh, werewolves?"

I shrugged, a grin on my face. "She's harmless. She likes to pretend that she can enter our different movies, shows, and books we like and mess things up there. I just go along with whatever. It's fun and never boring. One time we stole both of Ahsoka's lightsabers. That was hilarious." I giggled at the memory, recalling how we were sitting on my bed just talking when we suddenly did that. It was great fun really. We mainly stuck to the Star Wars Universe, though we went through various shows, and movies.

"I see…" He looked worried for my sanity at this point. "Look…I was just wondering how it is that you know who the ninjas are apparently."

I shrugged, flopping down on another empty chair. "Easy. I'm from another dimension where all of this is just a movie…and there is a TV series as well, but it's basically a parallel universe compared to here. Likein,nosecretidentities,noKokoforsure,itsMisakoandIhonestlypreferheroverKoko,andthere'sactualdragonsandevilnindroidsandmagicandawholelotofelementalmastersandthereisKailor!" I paused, excitement gleaming in my eyes.

He blinked slowly, before shaking his head at me. "I am afraid that I didn't quite catch all of that…"Oops, I must have been talking too fast again… I have a tendency to do that when excited about something. "However I think I caught enough of it. You're from a uh, different dimension?" He looked uncertain about that, even though it was the truth!

"Yep! Your completely crazy brother dragged me over here to help make sure you guys win without him having to ya know, surrender." I babbled a smidgen too easily, right before I grabbed a notebook and pencil, shoving it into his face. "Can I have your autograph?"

He groaned, before gladly signing the piece of paper quickly. "There…try and not freak out my students…wait. If this is just a movie to you…do you know if this ever comes to an end?"

"I believe the commercials indicated that there was an end coming up… um…I never actually have seen the movie… and the TV series is different enough I'm a not so sure what I can trust from it…which reminds me! Is Kai and Nya's last name Smith here? Or is it something else?"

He twitched his eye; clearly not impressed with the way my mind works. "I see…I need to go and oversee the training of the ninjas… I will be thinking this over."

"Can I meet them or did I totally freak them out earlier and can I say that I write fan fiction and for some reason the ninja I beat up the most is always Kai, which of course means that he is my favorite ninja? Isn't that cool!?"

He let himself out, mumbling something under his breath. I bounced on my toes, before remembering that I needed to find something to entertain myself with… so I pulled out my phone and pulled up Happy Color, a coloring app I had recently downloaded. I was curious on what the Daily Picture for today was anyways.

 **A/N: Done! And yes, Shay-Anna is my actual best friend and that is an actual conversation that we might have had earlier today… anyways. Yes, we're both crazy. And yes that is not her actual name. And yes, she is on fanfiction too. You should know her as the author Angel talon….as in my twin sister. We enjoy our conversations and typically we turn our conversations in games…like in Hero Call Up, Blooper Alerts, and most recently and the one that I mentioned in here, Dimension Hopping. It is totally fun, and sometimes we can get our one sister, you can find her on here as Catlovingmermaid (all lowercase) to join us. Most of the time she leaves us midgame due to our being 'too crazy' though. It is a fun way to get laughing….though Hero Call Up was actually started by Cat due to the fact that Angel had a broken wrist was bored out of her mind and didn't want to watch TV, soo… Cat suggested she call in this villain from our one TV/book that disguises himself as a ringleader for a circus…and then I said that if she did that then I was calling the hero in that series…and next thing we know Voldemort is battling Anakin Skywalker in our living room and we were all on the floor laughing. Which is the perfect time for our parents to come home and get totally confused…and I am rambling about something that happened years ago… oops.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: First Day Subbing… let's watch Ninjago!

Two days in the movie verse and I already had my first job subbing for one of the many not cool teachers that the ninjas had to deal with. Not wanting to appear unprofessional, I had dug out my tan slacks and then a nice long-sleeved light blue shirt. I also was still wearing my somewhat worn out sneakers. I had packed my lunch in my teal and white polka-dot cheap lunchbox, and had my purse has well. After making sure that my motorcycle was locked up tight, I took a deep breath, and walked into the school.

It was a bit too similar to my old high school in my opinion. Crowded hallways and lockers with peeling paint. Tightening my grip on my purse, I ducked into what I hoped was the secretary office. "Excuse me? But um, I'm the new substitute…" _Who doesn't know a thing about what's she's doing…_

A nice looking lady beamed at me, before handing me a clipboard with a whole bunch of papers clipped onto it. "Here is the roll call for all of your classes. Just send them down to here after roll call so we can mark them here… understood?"

I nodded, recalling how all of my substitutes always did that when I was still in school. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh good…" She paused, clearly wanting to tell me something but being completely uncertain on how to do so. Finally she decided to just take the plunge. "Look, not to scare you off…but we do have some trouble kids… I'm afraid it was bad planning on our part that they all are on the same schedule… each of them will be in your second hour class. Just as a warning."

"Ok…" I thought back to the kid that was bullying Lloyd the other day and decided that was who she was talking about. "I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and hurried from the office.

…

Ten minutes later, the tardy bell had already rung and I was hurriedly unlocking the classroom. Next time ask for directions to the class…knowing exactly where it was and not just what the subject was would really be helpful to know.

Shoving the door open, I waved the impatient, and snickering, students inside. "Sorry about that…kinda new around here and I got a little turned around."

They settled down in their seats, pulling out their history textbooks. Right…history…I know a bit from my dimension…but nothing on this dimension. I glanced around, before noticing something interesting. A projector set up…and it had a cord that looked like it would attach to my phone. "Ok…since I am your sub and I don't know what it is your supposed to be learning besides history… we're gonna watch a couple of episodes of my favorite show, well, one of them." I pulled out my phone as I dropped my stuff on the teacher's desk. Plugging it in, I bit my bottom lip as I wondered what show should I turn on. Somehow I had a feeling that I really shouldn't turn on Ninjago. "I know! How does Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir sound? We can either watch it in the order it's listed…or we can skip ahead to the origin episodes…or we could totally watch Weredad! That was an awesome episode…." I glanced over and noticed their confused faces. "Or we could just watch Lolirock for now." I quickly pulled up the first episode of Lolirock, turning the projector on.

….…

First hour was a breeze…except that no one liked the fact that Lolirock was about three princesses with magical powers that form their own girl band. I reached into my purse, pulling out my water bottle, taking a quick drink. Screwing the lid back on, I slipped it back into my purse. Scanning the room, I noticed with utter eagerness that all six of the ninja were here. Of course by the looks on their faces, Lloyd and the siblings had warned them about me, and they weren't sure what to think that I was the mysterious substitute.

"Right. As I told the last class. instead of teaching you, we will be watching the first couple of episodes of one of my shows. Last hour we did Lolirock because…will I was in a Loloirock mood…" And I was seriously getting into a Ninjago mood with them right there… "Must resist showing that show though…" I mumbled under my breath, without thinking.

"What show? Can we watch….please!" Some kid begged, while Zane shifted slightly in his seat.

"If she doesn't want to show us a show…I am sure there is a good reason why. Though I am curious…what is it about?" Zane turned to face me, his eyes flooded with interest.

I mentally noted to scold myself later, before answering his question in a way that I hope would deter them from wanting to watch it. "Ninjas with super powers…of course they had magical weapons before they got their own powers, but still. Ninjas with super powers."

"Turn it on! That sounds amazing!" Nya squealed loudly, nearly whacking Cole in the back of the head as she launched forward.

Note to self, tell them that it is similar to Lolirock and is about princesses….they'll by that right? "Oh boy… Um, the first half of the pilot episode is roughly an hour long… so I'll only play that." _Didn't that end with Samukai talking with Garmadon and Garmadon laughing cause everything was going as he had planned?_

…

I nodded as everyone stood up and left, though the students were shooting the ninjas weird looks. Must be because not only did they have the same names as the main characters, but also similar looks. Nya however was fuming. "Seriously?! I was captured by Garmadon? That makes me look so lame!"

"Season two we found out that if he had never captured you, then he would never had became a ninja…and if he never became a ninja then Lloyd would be dead by now. And the Overlord would be in control of Ninjago." I, helpfully, pointed out to the fuming ninja of water.

"Um, Mai? I'm not sure that is helpful to know… and why can't we have those weapons!? I mean seriously?!" Lloyd whined to the others, before remembering where he was at. "Um… We are such huge fans of the ninjas…?"

"I already know you all are the ninjas. I'm from a different dimension. Next time I'll just make sure that you all watch Lolirock. Despite being about princesses hiding from an evil warlord that is holding their families prisoner, it is really good." I dropped the whole magical powers and actively fighting against him.

"Ok…please tell us that Sensei knows this?" Jay nervously hid behind Cole.

I gave him an unimpressed look, before turning to look at Lloyd. "Yeah. He overheard me talking with my best friend the other day and is concerned for our sanity for some reason. Oh…another thing, I prefer the personality of the Jay in the show over yours. Far more interesting in my opinion."

"Oh…I was trying to figure out what you thought of me compared to my…counterpart. We need to get to our next class." Jay squeaked out as he somehow shrank in size.

I rolled my eyes, before waving bye at them as they finally left the room. I can totally do this. Sinking down into my seat, I began to bang my head. Not. I can't do this… ugh. I couldn't even keep them from watching their show counterpart!

 **A/N: Done! Yeah, so when I ask in the story what their last name is….i seriously mean it! What is Kai and Nya's last name in this!? Is it Smith or something else?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Pickles to the Rescue!

I picked up a random can of Mountain Dew that appeared on the teacher's desk and took a sip. Picking my phone up, I shoved it into my pocket as I decided to go for a walk around the school grounds. It was my lunch break anyways…someone had to keep idiots from picking on Lloyd and the others.

First stop though was the secretary office. I didn't notice any group of troublesome students in my second class. Just about of kids that were intent to completely ignore the coolest ninjas ever until they noticed the similarities to the ninjas in the show…and of course the kid that was bullying Lloyd when I first arrived here.

"Excuse me miss? You said that there would be trouble kids in my second hour class. The only one that I noticed was some male cheerleader. You didn't get my classes mixed up, did you?" I leaned against her desk.

She frowned, before double checking my classes for the day. "Yes…ah. Says right here that your second hour class has Lloyd Garmadon and his friends. And you marked them here…oh dear…. They must be planning something."

"I hope they are planning how to defeat Garmadon." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. Speaking up I directed the next thing to her. "Right….where I come from, we don't label people until after they do something, and even then they are innocent until proven guilty…." Turning I left her gawking at me as if I were the crazy one.

….

I frowned as I noticed that the cheerleader was picking Jay for some reason. _Just use spinjitzu to thrown him across the lawn already…_ I walked over to try and figure out what he wanted.

"… I mean seriously… that Jay in the dumb show isn't scared of anything! He talks too much, but he charges right on in. You're scared of your own shadow!" The cheerleader burst out laughing, as if he told a great joke.

I cleared my throat loudly, my eyes narrowing dangerously. "Excuse me… but unless you want detention… you better knock it off this instant."

The cheerleader, I think the roll call said his name was Chen…like in Master Chen. Maybe I should show him how evil his counterpart is next time… pushing said thoughts out of my mind; I concentrated on what was going on in front of me. Anyways, Chen crossed his arms as he looked at me in surprise. "Don't you know anything? Lloyd and his friends are weirdos."

"And what makes them weirdos? They seem pretty normal to me." I countered back, crossing my arms in a huff. I quickly lifted a fist to my face to try and stop a sneeze from escaping. I failed.

Chen rolled his eyes, before narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't you know anything? Lloyd is Lord Garmadon's son…which by default makes him evil. His friends then are by default evil."

I burst into a series of sneezes, barely able to keep my eyes open, tears threatening to escape, as my head jerked with each sneeze. "Sorry about that… look. What you just makes no sense at all. Wouldn't it make more sense to say that I know… never judge a book by its covers?"

"Ever heard the apple never falls fall from the tree?" Chen countered back.

I rolled my eyes at that. I've read plenty of books that proved that saying wrong. In fact I recently read one where the main character, well one of them, was terrified of getting married, and then when he finally did marry, he wouldn't even sleep in the same room as her because his father wasn't exactly loyal to his mother, despite being wedded and having two sons together. "I recently read a book that proved that saying incorrect at times. Now go before…." My phone went off right then. Sighing, I pulled it out quickly. "Give me a second will ya?" Pushing the talk button, I already noticed who it was that was calling me, I quickly hit speaker. "What did you do this time, oh crazy sister of mine."

" _I'm not Aunt Shay. I just stole her phone."_ A familiar young female voice came over the line.

I blinked slowly… before readjusting my grip on the phone. "Annai **(A/N: Pronounced Ann- neigh)**? That you? What are you doing on Shay-Anna's phone?"

" _I already told you… I stole it. So, where are you? You've been gone for a while now…and your rooms missing. Did some evil dude kidnapped you again in a really weird attempt to surrender?"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, even as I felt another sneeze come on. "Annai… this is the first time someone evil dude kidnapped me in a weird attempt to surrender…and try the Ninjago Movieverse."

" _So…it was movie Garmadon?"_

"Yes?"

" _That sounded like a question. Jack, no! Get down from there!"_

I hummed as the feeling to sneeze left me for who knows how long. "I'm taking it you are watching your younger brother?"

" _Sure I am… Danny's got him, so I'm good to grill you for a bit."_

Have I ever mentioned that I loved my family? "Really? That's good. Say, maybe you should return Aunt Shay-Anna's phone to her…"

" _Can't. She's busy trying to stop a vampire uprising. You know; the normal."_

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose again, this time out of exasperation. "Why do I get the feeling that she is somehow involved with how _that_ started?"

" _Because it's Aunt Shay and she is crazy and she is your best friend."_

Really love my family. "I've got to go Annai, we'll talk later. I'm on speaker phone and the students that I am trying to convince to be nice to this other students are looking at me all weird like."

" _K. Bye Aunt Mai!"_ The line went dead as she quickly hung up.

I clicked my phone off, slipping it into my pocket again. "Ok! Where were we?"

"You were telling Chen and his friends not to bully us?" Jay timidly reminded me.

I snapped, rather poorly I can't actually snap my fingers, my fingers upon hearing that. "Right! Be nice! It's the Golden Rule!"

Thuds filled the air as everyone slapped their foreheads. Chen suddenly glanced back at where I had stuck my phone. "Um… who was that that you were talking to?"

"Uh? Annai? She's my niece. Nice girl, very talented." I brushed what he asked to the side.

"What did she mean about this Shay-Anna person trying to stop a vampire uprising?" Zane bluntly asked, for once sounding more like his show-counterpart.

I shrugged, turning to head back inside. "Well…last I checked there weren't any vampires where I'm from…which means that my twin sister, who is Shay-Anna, somehow brought a vampire into our home and is now trying to stop it from turning everyone into vampires. Got to love sisters." I walked through the school doors, unaware of the horrified looks on their faces.

 **A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long…I just…yeah. No motivation to write this chapter at all. Again, all names used to refer to real people in my life are all fakes!**

 **Annai is my niece, just not her name. Danny is a fake name I am using for her older brother, and well, her younger brother loves Jack Jack from Incredibles… so yeah. Jack for him. Now then…**

 **The question of the day is how did the Pickles come to the rescue? Angel Talon you are not allowed to answer!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: What to do, what to do?

I plopped down at my desk in my bedroom…before banging my head on it repetitively. I had thought that updating one of my stories would do for now…instead my mind was drawing a blank big time. Didn't help that Natalynne **(A/N: Pronounced as Nat-Ah-Line)** called and talked me into going to a nearby Arby's to try out at least one menu item. So one sandwich, one small thing of curly fries, and one small pop later, I found myself trying to concentrate on my story. Nothing was coming to mind. Grabbing my phone, I quickly did a couple of levels on my new game, before giving up when I came to a rather difficult level, turning my phone back off. Sighing, I drummed my fingers while wondering if I should contact someone else from back home.

Eventually I picked up my phone and went into Hangouts. After clicking on my contact labeled Dawn-Ella, I sent a quick text to her. _Wanna talk?_

Now I just had to wait for her to respond back… my phone beeped as a single word popped up. _Sure._ Quickly I sent her a text back. _So, how's it going over there?_

She responded quickly, expressing frustration over her current situation. I sent her a text asking if her three oldest kids were helping out. A quick text confirmed that they've been amazing help….and Jack was taking a nap. I then admitted through the text that I am starting to consider putting my Easter Decorations away for the year. Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced at my bunny shaped Easter bucket. Reaching over, I pulled it into my lap, eyeing the contents. Small box of raisins, a pudding cup I really should eat soon…and one Easter egg filled with jelly beans. I quickly dumped the jelly beans into a small plastic cup thing that I had sitting on my desk, before checking that was the only one with candy. Satisfied, I reached up and grabbed the teal bunny that was hanging above my desk, tossing it into my bucket. Time to clean up Easter. I stood up quickly, gathering the rest of my Easter decorations and placing them in my bucket.

Standing up, I opened my closet and wrestled the storage tote that was marked Mai's Decorations open. After shifting some things around, I placed the decorations inside of it. Snapping the lid back on, I shoved it back inside, before sending a text proclaiming it put away. Dawn-Ella responded with a text reminding me that 4th of July was coming up now. I got excited and told her what decorations I had for that as well as some decorations for that I had seen in the store the other day. Opening my box of raisins, I pulled some out and munched on them. Now what to do?

Glancing over to the side, I noticed my stuffed animal Ezylryb. Reaching over, I grabbed him by the wing placed him in my lap. He was a snowy owl…and it drives me up the wall that everyone just presumes that I named him Hedwig because…well who doesn't like Harry Potter? Unfortunately, I own six books about owls and Ezylryb is one of the main character's teachers at the school for owls…and is in fact basically his homeroom teacher. Granted he is a whiskered screech owl and not a snowy… but I like the way his name sounds. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I glanced outside wondering if I should slip outside and burn energy off, sitting in here wasn't doing anything at all. Groaning, I banged my head one last time against my desk, before closing my computer and standing up. Outside it was then.

…

I plopped down on the park bench, munching on some peanuts that I had grabbed on the way out of the house. Fresh air did wonders for writers block…now which story was I struggling with again? Shaking my head, I leaned back on the bench…just as the alarms went off once again. Groaning, I shoved a handful of peanuts in my mouth. Garmadon has the weirdest timing in my opinion. Couldn't he wait till I'm home before he does a raid?

Standing up, I brushed my hands off on my pants, a sigh escaping me. Now how was I supposed to find the warehouse that the ninjas in the movie verse used as a headquarters? Just then a single thought popped up in my head. I missed the Easter bells that were hanging on my bedroom door when I was cleaning up my decorations! Breaking at a sprint, I tore across the park to the parking lot where my motorcycle was located. Jumping onto it, I punched in the command for it to go home, my mind dwelling on the still not put away Easter decoration.

Once I arrived at my apartment building, I bolted towards my room. Once there, I yanked my bedroom door open and snagged up the bells. Dodging into my closet, I yanked open the storage tote and carefully placed the bells in there. That was a close call…

Ok now to find the ninja. I sprinted out of my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me.

…

I dodged ten guys dressed as sharks, really what is up with the shark theme?, bending down, I scanned the area for anything that I could use as a weapon…or a sign that the ninjas come this way a lot. Maybe I should start over at the street full of warehouses by the docks. That makes sense, right?

I turned and spotted…a bright neon sign that read Ninja's Secret Headquarters that was pointing straight at a rundown warehouse. "Wow…how oblivious is everyone?" I walked over and pushed the door open. Slipping inside, I pulled my phone out and checked for text messages…and informed Shay-Anna that I wasn't going to yell _Honey I'm home_ to the empty warehouse.

"How did you find our secret headquarters?! Must be smarter than I took credit for." Sensei Wu appeared next to the TV that had a gaming system plugged into it.

"Umm…you do know that you have a giant sign out front that announces that this is your HQ, right?" I pointed out, puzzled on why he expected no one to find it if that was there.

"Hmm, I had believed that no one looks up anymore, reason why I put it there." Sensei Wu grumbled to himself.

My phone chimed right then. Pulling it out, I read a simple question. _Why a sign? Did the ninjas keep getting lost?_ Looking up I held my phone out to him. "My sister would love to know if the ninja kept getting lost."

He looked at the text, before looking up at me. "This isn't the same sister that set a werewolf lose in your dimension…right?"

"One in the same!" I cheerfully announced.

Sensei Wu took a nervous step back. "Yeah…no, not letting her know why there's a sign."

 **A/N: Done! Phew… hmm, looks like the ninjas need to rethink what subtle means. I mean seriously? What is up with the giant neon lights sign announcing their headquarters locations? The sign was Angel's idea. Love ya sis!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Never ask a Ninja what kind of pet you should get….

When the ninjas arrived, they started at seeing me there already. Cole shook his head as he turned to face his sensei. "Do I want to know why she is here?"

Sensei shook his head, before leaning against his staff. "You need to work on overcoming your fear of facing your father nephew."

Lloyd groaned, as he collapsed onto the couch. "Yeah…I know."

I glanced up from my phone, turning to face Zane. "So…why is there a giant sign that lets everyone know that this is your HQ?"

Zane blinked slowly, before turning to face Sensei. "What is she talking about Sensei?"

"I kept getting lost so I put a sign up to let me know where to go…no one looks up anymore!" Sensei explained, slash protested.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me why!" I nodded as if that made perfect sense. I glanced back down at my phone to the most awesome text that my mother had ever sent me…. "What kind of pet should I get?"

"Dog!" "Cat!" I blinked as I stared at Kai and Nya.

Kai spun around to glare at his sister. "No way… dogs are better than cats."

Nya planted her hands on her hips, turning to glare at her brother in turn. "Nope. Cats are a thousand times better than dogs."

I frowned, shooting a quick text to Dawn-Ella asking her about my dilemma. "Guys…I can't get either of those. For three reasons. Reason number one, mom has a dog that is a bit of a pain at the moment and once I get sent back to my dimension I'll be living with her…no dog or cat. Reason number two. It has to stay in my room. Reason number three. Kaylei ( **A/N: Pronounced as K-Lie** ) is allergic to cats and she only lives a block away from Mom."

"Who's Kaylei?" Jay whispered timidly.

I rolled my eyes at how timid he is in this universe, before answering his question. "My niece. Any ideas? I was thinking about getting a bunny…"

"I am afraid that bunnies things bite." Zane cut in.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes skyward. "I know. Bunny warned me awhile back when she was showing us how her latest litter."

"Uh?"

I groaned at their confusion, before slowly explaining what I just said. "I have a friend named Bunny who raises rabbits and she showed me a new litter a while back. When she did that, she warned me that they bite."

"Oh…ok." They frowned at that, clearly trying to think things over.

"You should get a horse!" Cole suddenly punched the air.

I turned to stare at him. "What part of will be kept in my _room_ did you not understand?"

Cole slumped to the floor, his shoulders hunched over. "It was just an idea…"

"What about a tarantula?" Jay whispered from behind Cole.

I shuddered as I shook my head at him. "Absolutely not. I don't like spiders, and neither does mom."

"A snake then?" Lloyd seemed excited about this prospect.

I shook my head again, though I was able to keep myself from shuddering. "No…Mom had a bad experience with a snake when she was younger and is deathly afraid of them…and one time I spotted a snake in our grass when walking home from school…and I flew onto the porch."

"So…no snake?" Lloyd slumped forward, a disappointed sigh escaping him.

"No snake. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head, trying to come up with something to get.

Nya spoke carefully, tilting her head to the side. "What about a hamster?"

I smiled as I remembered what happened when I had sent a brief text to Natalynne asking Kaylei for her thoughts on what pet I should get. "Kaylei has one…and she seems to think I should get one. Honestly though…I probably should clean up my place before I go looking for a pet…especially since I have no idea where I'll keep in my room."

"Ah…." They all stuck out their bottom lip in a clear pout.

"If I promise to grab you before I go to the pet store so you can pick it out, will you promise not to pout?" I asked warily as I began to inch towards the door.

"Yes!" They began to jump up and down in excitement, squealing as if I told them that Christmas and their birthdays all came early this year.

I backed out of there…deciding that I had released six little pet-crazy monsters. Oops.

…

I knew I should clean up a bit and try to figure out where the pet would go…but first I need an idea on what to get. So I decided to do some digging. Bunny answered my text about the biting bunnies (apparently it depends on their personality…) and Dawn-Ella grilled her three oldest kids on what they thought I should get. Ironically enough… none of them said the same thing, and they all were what I was torn between. Cute little bunny, a bird, or a turtle like my third grade class pet. Dawn-Ella also mentioned that I should get a guinea pig.

I paired off with each choice with a quick research. Upon reading how high maintenance bunnies were, I began to lower my desire for those…especially with what Bunny told me. How can I be sure to get the right one that won't bite? Next up I looked up birds. Hmm…didn't look to bad. I just have to keep one top of things to make sure that they don't get bored and start pulling their feathers out. Shouldn't be too bad…now about guinea pigs. Nothing there that wasn't…too different with what Natalynne was doing with Kaylei's hamster. I paused as I tried to recall what we had for Lightning the Turtle back in third grade. A tank… and food with water… um…I drew a blank as I realized that that was too long ago.

Five minutes later I was going over what it was that was required just for the tank for a turtle. Yeah…not gonna happen. Besides that….I want a pet that I can play with and cuddle occasionally. Bunny or bird…sorry just not a fan of guinea pigs or hamsters…not 'exotic' enough for me I guess. They seem too normal for pets. Yes I know birds and bunnies are normal…but you hear about little kids with guinea pigs and hamsters all the time so it doesn't sound, I don't know…interesting, different? I don't know honestly. Glancing around my room, I decided I probably should use the five minutes or less needed to clean my room to get it done now instead of waiting till near the end of next month like I normally do. From now on, I need to stay on top of cleaning my room a lot more than what I normally do with my OCD. Once a month wasn't gonna cut it if I was am to get myself a pet.

Once a week should do it…right?

 **A/N: Done! And before you ask…yes I will be getting myself my very own pet…not a family pet like our dumb supposed to be smart dog and two beta fishes (We got the two fish to replace the one fish that died…the one that died knew how to beg…one of our new ones loves to beg for food…anyone else see a pattern here!?) But one just for me… I'm gonna look more closely at maybe a bunny, maybe a bird. I don't know yet.**

 **I also do have OCD, so I'll probably get my pet a lot sooner than my sibs… not too sure I want a high maintenance pet for my first pet though. We'll see later on. I like animals and grew up with several cats and dogs (obviously before Kaylei came along…)**

 **People I mentioned in this chapter (and the last one) are all real people but I am not using their real names. Bunny is in my ward and her father is a member of the bishopric. We had a ward activity out at her house once and she showed Angel and I her newest litter of baby bunnies. They also have horses so Angel is jealous cause those are her favorite animals.**

 **The cat/dog fight between the siblings is a reference to two of my other stories. At the start of What Really Happened in Ninjago, Kai and Nya have a pet dog that used to belong to their father. In my story Back in my Days, when Kai gets placed in the hospitable after trying to save a stray kitten, Nya took it in and adopted it. Naming it Blaze since it was believed that Kai was going to die on her. For some reason…everyone calls the world's smartest cat that happens to be a ninja Roadkill instead. Including my reviewers. My sisters now just laugh at me cause I have given up calling it by its correct name.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Pet shopping with Ninjas!

I drummed my fingers on the handles of my motorcycle, waiting for the ninja to show up. Today was the day… I was getting a pet of my very own! A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, right before the ninjas tackled me.

"Let's get you a pet! This is so exciting!" Wow. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that they were more excited about this than me.

Shaking my head at their enthusiasm, I stood up, stretching backwards. "Come on…let's go guys."

I led the way into the PetSmart, snagging a cart for all the stuff I was about to buy. This was going to be fun. It didn't take long to find where the birds were kept. Scanning the selection, I noticed a pretty pale blue bird with a white stripe fluttering about the place.

An employee walked over to assist us, shooting Lloyd a death glare. Interestingly enough, he ignored it in favor of rambling on about facts that I didn't even know about the types of birds that the store had. "Can I help you?"

"Yes…I'm looking to buy a pet. My first pet. Anyway I can see about a bird?" I crossed my fingers, hoping that my mother's worry about me being too jumpy for a bird would prove false.

The lady smiled warmly at me, before shooting Lloyd another death glare and quickly turned to call someone over. "Susan! Someone wants to look at the birds!"

Another employee, a lady that looked to be slightly older than the first walked over to us. "Right which one of you wanted to look at the birds?"

"That would be me." I pushed a loose strand of brown hair back vaguely wondering why I bothered to tie it back. It was too short to stay in a ponytail.

Susan nodded as she glanced between me and the birds. "Have you ever had a pet before?"

I winced as I fingered my purse. "Not exactly. My parents had a few pets when I was growing up…"

"Any of them birds?" I quickly shook my head, feeling my heart clench tightly. Maybe I was too jumpy for this kind of pet… She hummed to herself as she moved to the back of the cage. "Come here and let me show you something about having a bird." She pulled open a door, and reached into the cage…and every single bird darted out of reach. "Not only that, but until you train it, birds will bite. And their beaks are sharp. Think you can hold one without letting go when it bites?"

I flinched at that, realizing that Mom had a point…I was too jumpy for that kind of pet. "What do you recommend for a first pet?"

"Personally? I'll go for a guinea pig." She moved to the aisle next door, where several guinea pigs were located. Opening one of the cages, she chased a pretty white with black and brown spots guinea pig around the place before finally catching it. Pulling it out, she held it out for us to stroke. My fingers skimmed across the soft fur, a small smile flickering across my face. "Well?"

"I think this one will do." I glanced over at the others, all of whom nodded in agreement.

"Sweet. Do you want to look at the others or take this one home?" Susan nodded to the other guinea pig that shared the cage with the little fellow.

I glanced between the two, noting how prettier this one was to the other. "I'll take this one."

"Good choice. I'll leave you to get the supplies while I'll get you a box and some paperwork for you to fill out." Susan left us alone.

I turned the cart down the aisle, making a mental list of things that I needed. First stop…the cage. Kai darted past me, reaching up to pull down a gray and blue guinea pig cage down. "Hey….Lloyd, I was wondering…why wasn't Susan completely rude to you? I mean, she didn't exactly acknowledge you either, but she wasn't acting like she expected you to rob her blind or something."

Lloyd shrugged as he grabbed a few toys to place in the cart. "Oh that…Susan and I volunteer at the same pet shelter every Saturday. She's quite nice actually."

I fought the urge to raise an eyebrow up at him. Pausing next to the bedding, I grabbed a bag of white and pink bedding, before moving onto the hay. After grabbing a bag of that, I snagged a bag of food. The bag I grabbed mentioned that it had both seeds and dried fruits in there, not just pellets. That'll be fun for my new pet.

"What are you going to name it?" Zane asked as he placed a grayish in color tree stump shaped hideout inside the cart.

"Umm…I don't know yet. Guess it depends on the gender." I really don't like guys with girl names and vice versa. It just doesn't make sense to me.

Susan came back. Carrying a white cardboard pet carrier and a clipboard with a pen and paper. "Here you go. I'll just hand the little guy over to Lloyd. He's great with animals." She handed the box to him. "Do you have a parent to fill out the information?"

"I'm a legal adult." I interjected quickly, a brief flash of annoyance flaring up. I really should be used to people thinking that I'm younger than what I am.

"Sweet. I'll leave everything up to you then." She then left us.

I turned to stare at Lloyd. "Saturday at a pet shelter uh?" I began to scribble out my address for this universe, and my phone number. Once the paper was completely filled, I signed it. "Right…unless you can think of something else we need. I think that is everything."

"Let's go checkout! And get him settled in your apartment." They ran to the front.

I shook my head at them, before following them over. Susan somehow ended up being our cash register. After scanning everything in, and working with my paperwork, she smiled at me. "That'll be two hundred and twenty-five dollars."

I winced as I pulled out my card, sticking it in quickly. Pets were spendy. "Thank you. Oh! Before I forget, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. Enjoy your new pet. I'll see you Saturday Lloyd." She waved us off, as if there was nothing criminal about associating with us.

I nudged Lloyd playfully as we headed out of there. "You know? I think I like her."

Lloyd rolled his eyes at us, as if we were the crazy ones. "Yeah…she's nice compared to most folks."

 **A/N: Done! And yes! I got a pet…guinea pig. Yeah…to jumpy for a bird and Dad is positive that bunnies are not indoor pets. (My research says otherwise.) So…I now have a guinea pig of my own. So far… he doesn't like his nails being clipped. Or being picked up, BUT he likes to cuddle. He really likes his hay… and his tree trunk that I did get him. He also doesn't like fresh bananas but does like fresh watermelon. I bought him watermelon treats Tuesday to see if he'll like those. Have not opened them yet.**

 **Also…who likes Susan and her Lloyd is nice attitude?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Did I miss something here?

I was sleeping after spending all morning chasing Buckin' Bronco, my guinea pig, all over my apartment. Probably should get a pet play pen for him or something so that I'm not all over the place. Anyways! I was sleeping when my entire apartment building began to shake violently. Alarmed, I sprang out of bed, while wondering if it was an earthquake or one of Garmadon's attacks. Leaving a terrified Buckin' Bronco in his cage, I sprinted outside…to find a giant sized cat trotting down the alleyway?

"Uh…did I miss something here?" I had to be dreaming…there is no way a giant cat was strolling down the city as if it owned the place!

With that thought in mind, I grabbed the TV's remote and turned the news on. _"We are advising everyone to remain calm and get to the closest shelter. The Green Ninja has somehow unleashed a monster upon us all. And everything points to it not being all away an accident."_ The news reporter muttered the last part.

"Lloyd! What did you do!?" I yelled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I vaguely remembered something about the giant cat from the trailers… rushing back to my bedroom, I turned on my laptop, quickly googling the final battle. After watching a three minute clip, I glanced up at the ceiling. "Seriously? The final battle is happening now?! I haven't even gotten Garmadon to do any good deeds!"

Fuming, I stormed out of my apartment, marching to where I could see a stunned Garmadon. "Garmadon! What did you do?!"

Garmadon arched his eyebrow upwards, before hissing at me. "Nothing Mai! I didn't do anything! Just rambled on to the green ninja about my son! No biggie…until he got mad and summoned this thing."

"A cat… he summoned a cat! A giant, skyscraper sized cat! And you are an idiot! The green ninja _is_ your son! He wants you to be there for him like a father... not the evil warlord that is making his life miserable!" I was getting really angry, maybe I should calm down…ooh! Butterfly!

"What do you mean that the green ninja, who is my sworn enemy, is my own son!?" Garmadon dropped his mouth open as he stared at me. Realization dawned on him. "Wait…is that why you kept referencing to the green ninja when I was telling you my grand plan and about my son!?"

"Um, yeah? You did hire me to keep your son and wife safe from you…and part of the reason you picked me is cause I know who the ninjas are! Honestly! Were you even listening to me!?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Wouldn't do anyone any good to get too excited over this. Also, we have an audience. I don't think some random person that supposedly works for Garmadon slapping him for being an idiot would draw any sympathizers for him. "Why are civilians always soo dense in movies and shows? I mean come on! Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Rhodey only knows his identity because he helped him make the suit…and Pepper was pulling at thin air and got it right on the first try. She even admitted that she hadn't known it was him when she called him by his civilian name!" I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Wait! Dad hired you to keep Mom and me safe?" Lloyd, in his green ninja gi, hood up, appeared at the edge of the crowd. The others were crowding around him, and looked ready to punch anyone that dared to bully the green ninja.

"I really don't think it matters cause he won't listen to me! I'm out of here." I turned sharply, leaving them behind. "Good luck fixing this mess by yourself. I'm not sure I can do anything to keep the one person that can keep _everyone_ else safe from you…safe from you." I entered my apartment building, making a beeline to my apartment.

Once the door clicked shut behind me…and I made sure that it was locked tight. I grabbed my tablet and flopped onto the couch to read my current e-book that I am reading.

…

"Mai? Can we talk?" Lloyd was standing on my window sill, looking extremely nervous as he stepped down, closing the window behind him.

I sighed as I looked up at him. "What do you want Lloyd? Grump at me for not being clearer on why I'm here?"

"Um…no?" He looked uncertain…and honestly kinda reminded me of a nervous teen.

"You can sit you know?" I gestured to the seat next to him. He quickly sat down, staring at his hands clasped into his lap. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"You being nice to me…is it because you know who I am and your job is to keep me safe from my dad?" Lloyd squeaked out.

I paused, thinking things through. That was a good question. "Well…that is the reason why I totally fangirled on you back when we first met." I thought back to my interactions with my family. "Honestly? I don't think I have much of a mean bone. I might get frustrated and angry sometimes, but I don't think I have ever been mean to someone on purpose." A memory from my one video class flashed across my mind. "Yeah…I definitely can't be mean on purpose. When my group in my one class was filming a Public Service Announcement; or PSA for short, they all opted for asking our teacher's student aide to act as the bully, instead of me. When I protested that we didn't need him for the scene, that we had plenty of people in the group, they looked at me and told me that I was too nice and no one would believe that I was the bully." I sniggered. "They were right. I most likely would have apologized immediately after wards, even though it was an act."

Lloyd relaxed, relief flashing across his features. "So…you're just naturally nice?"

"Yeah…any threat coming from me is empty. Now then…Shay-Anna on the other hand…" I fake shuddered, even as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "We try to stay on her good side. Let's just say that."

Lloyd chuckled at that, relief flashing across his features. "That's good to know." He seemed to relax a bit at that.

"So..are you just gonna stay here and talk with me…? Or are you gonna go stop Meowthra from eating your old man." By the horrified look on Lloyd's face…he didn't know that last part.

"Seriously!?" He scrambled back to my window, fumbling with it for a minute before slipping back out.

"Well…that just happened! Uh, probably should go make sure that Shay doesn't know that I sort of ousted her…." I rushed back to my room, where my phone was charging.

 **A/N: Done! Um, I think we're getting close to the end here…and I somehow slept through the Garmadon attack alarm. Oh well. Also… Angel is nice…but she also will go through threats. Speaking from experience…only she didn't give me the threat first. She just did it suddenly. So yeah…please forgive me for bring it up sis! Next chapter…. Lloyd hopefully will save the day…oh wait. I forgot a scene in here…actually it won't fit in with what happened. Maybe it is a good thing that it didn't happen. We'll see if it happens next chapter or at all. Let's just say it has something to do with something that happened at dawn today… Angel knows what I mean.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Let's go Help Garmadon…wow, never thought I would ever say that!

I darted through the streets of Ninjago, well what was left of them anyways. Garmadon was talking with the ninjas, unaware of me hurrying up to them. "What's the plan Lloyd, Cole? Not gonna ask Garmadon cause it'll be like blow something up, or something like that."

Garmadon glared at me, while Lloyd coughed quickly into his fist. "Right…"

"Also… Lloyd, Shay-Anna says that she is going to beat you up for releasing Meowthra." I casually informed him. He needs the heads up for when she shows up with hopefully her pillow, though knowing her she will steal one of mine.

Lloyd shook his head, a frown crossing his features. "Why do you keep calling the Ultimate Weapon Meowthra?"

I paused, realizing that I was getting my time table slightly mixed up, or something. "Um, everyone knows that the Ultimate Weapon's real name is Meowthra."

"Oh… come on! We've got to find this Ultimate Ultimate Weapon that can stop Meowthra." Kai gave me a weird look, before turning to the others.

I arched my eyebrows upwards, confusion crowding my features. "Um… What weapon?"

None of them heard my question, fleeing from the area, and following Garmadon. This got to be interesting.

Several minutes later we were trekking through a rather creepy looking jungle. "Um? Guys? Is this even safe?"

"It's perfectly safe…long as we stick close to Garmadon." Cole moved even closer to the evil warlord.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered, before I darted after them. They better know what it is that they were doing…

~Seven Minutes Later~

"Garmadon!" "Dad! Seriously!?" "I knew this was a bad idea…and why isn't Jay freaking out yet!?" I leaned against a tree trunk, watching as Garmadon did a weird handshake with himself. "Look…the sooner we can get to this weapon…the sooner we can leave the creepy jungle and head back to the city where it is nice and safe."

"You're no fun Mai." Garmadon pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry…but Lloyd and I don't have powers! The rest do, but we don't." I arched my eyebrow upwards, wondering vaguely if he never noticed that little issue.

"Ugh fine. Come on…we just have to cross this rickety old rope bridge that is about to fall apart." Garmadon pointed out the worse bridge I had ever seen.

"Pretty sure that ain't safe…" I eyed the contraption, unease surging through me. Maybe it isn't that high up? I then did the most idiotic thing ever. I looked down. And down…and down. "Yeah..ok. I am not crossing that thing!"

Garmadon rolled his eyes, before walking across it. The bridge immediately swayed and creaked and groaned loudly. "Definitely not crossing it!" I backed up super quickly.

Kai arched his eyebrow at me, confusion crowding his eyes. "You are the same person that will go after Garmadon's minions with a frying pan…right?"

"That's different! Do you know how high up we are!?" I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Which was new. Then again, my family didn't try to hold conversations with me whenever I froze up.

"You're scared of heights?!" Jay yelped as he made to cross the bridge.

"And you're not? You're scared of everything!" I snapped squeezing my eyes shut so as to stop the image of the swaying bridge from my mind.

"Mai! Come on! You're the last one to cross!" I snapped my eyes open to find Nya waving me over.

Groaning, I slowly began to inch my way over to the other side. Probably would have gotten there a lot faster if I hadn't noticed that it was missing boards and found myself clutching the rope railing with both hands and inching my way forward at…well a snail literally passed me.

"This does not compute. The bridge should be creaking and groaning and swaying from her weight." Zane announced as he stared at the bridge as I finally, and thankfully, stepped off of the bridge and onto solid ground.

I shrugged as I moved further away from him. "Who cares? Let's just get going!"

~Three Hours Later~

"City…in…sight…" Zane collapsed exhausted onto the ground next to the sign welcoming us back to Ninjago.

I glanced around our small group, and then decided that chances of anyone walking up and asking the ninja where they've been was extremely slim since we all looked like something that the cat dragged in. Well…most of us anyways. Garmadon didn't appear to be on the edge of collapse.

"Come on! Almost there!" Garmadon smacked me, again, with the pile of cat toys that were Meowthra's size.

"Garmadon…you just hit me…again." I glared at me, even as I wondered if Shay-Anna would cheer if I pulled my shoe off and whacked him with it. No wait…she is the kind of person where if I try to drink Root Beer, she will insist on checking my temperature. Or was that one of my other sisters?

"Whoopsie! Totally didn't mean to do that Mai." Garmadon was in way too happy a mood.

I grunted, before quickly diving out of the way as Meowthra suddenly swiped her paw at us. "Someone do something…now!"

I twisted around so as to better see what was happening…and then realized that I had missed the ground again. I've got to stop doing that. I gritted my teeth together as I slammed into the ground, hard and jarringly. Garmadon was handing the toys to Lloyd, and appeared to be saying something to him. The minute he stopped talking, there was a flash and he appeared once more, this time as a kind middle aged man…late sixties if I had to guess. Oh…and he only had two arms.

Lloyd blinked, taking a step back, before questioning Garmadon. Garmadon looked down at his perfectly normal arms, before looking up at him and responding. Lloyd grinned, tackled hugged him, before running back to Meowthra. "Here kitty kitty. Look what I got here for you… fun stuff to play with…"

A few minutes later, Meowthra was purring at Lloyd's feet, well…more like head cause of how big she was, and Garmadon was hugging Sensei as if he couldn't believe is brother was not dead or something like that. Apparently everyone thought he was dead.

Cole walked over to me, holding his hand out to help me up to my feet. "Hey, Mai? Um, I, we, wanted to let you know that we're sorry if we freaked out on you. The whole different deminsion thing where we are just a movie is a just a smidgen mind boggling."

I rolled my eyes as I leapt up without his help. "Yeah…I know. If someone showed up claiming all that I would be freaked out too…what? Is something wrong?" I froze as I noticed that Cole had turned pale. I quickly glanced around, but couldn't see anything that stood out as alarming. "Cole…talk to me… what's wrong?"

Lloyd joined Cole, with the others right behind him. Only he looked more frustrated. "Oh come on! I don't have any powers…and you do!?" He gestured vaguely in my area.

Confused, I looked down and realized that I had once again missed the ground. "Man… I really need to work on that. And this is gonna hurt." I fell the one inch back to the solid ground, my feet slamming down hard into the concrete, forcing me to nearly double over. "Gotta hate it when you miss the ground…am I right or am I …" I looked up to see everyone gawking at me. "Why are you all looking at me like that? It's totally normal to wake up to find that you fell out of bed and missed the ground! And you can do it while awake too."

 **A/N: No wait…Done! Don't need it to go on forever. Next chapter will be the last one. And um…anyone caught on to what I was doing? (Here's a hint… I did it the morning of my last update! For real. I seriously did it…and no I wasn't asleep.)**

 **I also have no idea how I did that….**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Ok…I need to go Home now!

"Yeah…when people say that they missed the ground…they typically aren't hovering _midair_." Lloyd gestured wildly at my firmly planted feet.

"You sure about that? Seems to be pretty normal to me." I shrugged, not getting what the big deal was.

Zane spoke up, his expression intrigued. "That actually explains what happened back on the bridge _way_ better than anything that I could think of. You must have hovered over it the entire time."

I shook my head at that, more confused than ever. "But I didn't fall or trip or anything. How could I have missed the ground?"

Garmadon frowned, raising his eyebrows upwards. "Mai…can anyone else in your dimension hover above the ground?"

"Pretty sure they can…" I pulled my cell out, quickly sending a text to both of my parents, asking about that. The response back that I received from both caused me to pale immediately. "Or not… but how..? We don't have powers in my dimension! The only exist on TV and in books!"

Sensei rubbed his beard thoughtfully, watching my reaction closely. "When did you first notice that you could hover above the ground?"

I thought about for only one second. "A few days ago."

"I suspect that what is going on here is that the transfer spell that brought you here affected your DNA. In the process it gave you powers." Sensei shot his brother a look, as if that were all his fault.

I couldn't let Garmadon take the blame, so I spoke up. "Um…wouldn't it be my sister's fault? She's the one that had fed him a potion to turn him good."

"Please tell me that it isn't Shay-Anna?" The ninja spoke in unison, worry creasing their brows.

"One and only!" I smiled with pride…as if that should have been the obvious choice in the first place.

"Mai…" Garmadon started to say something, only for a large dark blue and light pink portal to suddenly whirl into existence.

"Maira Hope Cadman! I need your help now!" A slightly smaller version of myself dropped out of the portal. However unlike me, she wore a button down plaid shirt over her t-shirt, her hair was much longer and pulled back into a braid, a pair of wire frame glasses perched on her nose instead of the plastic frame ones that I prefer.

Lloyd took a step back, looking uneasy as he looked between us. "Is it just me…or is there suddenly two of her?"

"Shay!? What did you do this time!?" I gave my sister a worried look, unable to pull off a stern one.

Shay flicked her braid back behind her, a sheepish smile on her face. "Um… Might have accidently trapped Adrien Agreste in Hogwarts. Sorry?"

I sighed, planting my hands on my hips. "And why did you move him out of his dimension and into Harry's?"

"I was curious about which house he would be in!" Pausing, she grinned at me as she clapped her hands together. "By the way…he's a Gryffindor."

"Not too surprised about that." I commented, shrugging as if that made since. "My room is…"

"Back home again. I transported it and all of your belongings back home while trying to figure out where you disappeared to." Shay cut me off, waving her hand as if that made sense.

I nodded, before quickly giving a small cough into my hand. "By the way sis…do you know anything about this?" I purposely rose an inch off the ground.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at me. "Uh…no? I've been dimension hopping for awhile now and that has never happened to me."

"Ah great…wait a minute…Shay-Anna Honor Cadman! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my full name when we're in some other dimension that you dragged me into?!" I suddenly registered what it is that she had called me when she came out of the portal.

"Wait… _that_ is your mysterious sister named Shay-Anna that really freaks us out?!" One of the ninjas yelped loudly.

"No time! We've got to go!" Shay-Anna snagged me by the hand, jerking me off of my feet. "Oh…and it was Garmadon that brought you here…not me!"

"Uh…bye I guess!" I waved at the ninjas and other random people down below.

…

I grimaced as I carefully peeled off a sticky giant spider web off of my clothes. "Adrien just had to be in the Forbidden Forest…"

"Mai!? That you!?" Mom's voice rose up the stairs, reaching my ears.

"In a moment Mom!" I twisted around, double-checking that the dark blue and light pink portal was closed. Not that I was too worried. After all, there were two kinds of people in the world…normal bewildered people that are confused about the rest of us.

After triple checking that everything was where it was supposed to be, not that I was worried, Nicolla was more likely to mess with my things than Shay… I turned to head down stairs. Upon entering the living room, a grin crossed my features. It was as if I had never left. Mom was sitting in her chair, working on a crotchet project while Air Disasters played on the TV. Nicolla was bent over her tablet, obviously working on some story. Shay was curled up on the loveseat, her laptop balanced on her lap.

Everything looked completely normal, until Archu nearly knocked me over, barking in my face. "Argh! Archu! Bad puppy!"

The giant black thing that was _supposed_ to be a well behaved hypoallergenic puppy plopped down…right on my foot head-butting me in the leg. "Mom! Archu is being obnoxious again!" Shay leaned closer to her laptop, as if hoping I wouldn't see her. A groan escaped me as I realized why Archu was so interested in knocking me to the ground. "Shay-Anna! How many times do we have to tell you!? Do NOT teach the dog how to play tackle football!"

"Oh come on!" Shay mocked pouted at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Shay…your sister is right. We want a _calm_ dog…and then you do something like that." Mom looked up from her crocheting to give her a look.

Shay shrank down in her seat, a smile twitching on her lips. "Yes Mom."

"Finally…some normalcy!" I flopped down on the couch, only for Archu to jump on top of me.

Nicolla looked up, interest dancing in her eyes. "I cannot believe you Hopped for soo long this time around."

"I didn't Hopped this time. Movie!Garmadon kidnapped me." I shook my head at her.

"Ah…how was it?"

I thought back on my experience in Movie!Ninjago, then just shrugged at her. "Not the craziest experience I have ever had."

After all…we **_are_** Hoppers. We've got to be a little on the crazy side to survive the different Dimensions…

 **A/N: Done! Ok…virtual cookies to anyone that can tell me what the other two fandoms that I mentioned here are! (I will be very very sad if you can't guess the one! The other one isn't quite as popular…) Basically…I am having it so that if you have an account on here…you can travel to different dimensions. The color of the portal depends on the person. (Cat would be purple…the dark blue is mine while the light pink is Angel Talon's. However since we are twins… I had it so that our portals always combine together.)**

 **Before we end this…and before I forget…all of my family and friends that I mention I assigned fake names too! The name that I went by is fake too and that is all you are getting out of me!**

 **We all are also called Hoppers, and we refer to it as Hopping. Past tense is Hopped just so you know. Hope you all enjoyed this little story!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **P.S. Since this is now officially done…go read Bookkeeper's! She's amazing!**


End file.
